During the past Fiscal Year, OD staff have provided management oversight, professional advice and participated in the analysis of the oral examination data from the first phase of the National Health and Nutrition Examination Survey-III. This survey is a major source of national data on the prevalence of oral health conditions in the U.S. population. The staff participated in the development of analytical and publication workplans including periodontal disease, caries, tooth conditions and restorative treatment needs, and a number of other specific topical areas. Participation also included the preparation and review of abstracts, review of preliminary data runs, evaluation of data quality, development of summary measurements, analysis of tabulations, development of publication schedules and outlines, and the preparation of presentations and papers for dissemination.